denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Adam
Adams (아담, Adam) are characters in Denma. Summary They're Transcriptome. They all look like Hades. Biography Past 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (1) - Ch.323, in the Internal Affairs, the members sees Hades, and talk to each other that, he's one of the eastern Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs, he known as Cube and a Hyper-Quanx. Why do people call him to Cube, because he bends and squishes everything and everyone into a cube. Rami slaps her brother's hip, and Soy also slaps her doll Yahwah's hip. This reminds of it spanks the Quanx deliverer. Somewhere in the Church of Madonna explodes. And Hades appears. Hades looks like them. Aaron thinks a dream that he couldn't understand so he think he'll see Hades, neither alive nor dead sometime in the far future, so he wonders how he'll look. In the core of Intersecting Space, the glowing ball is appears. The glowing ball is getting bigger all of a sudden and Honma, Hades, Rami are get sucked inside. The glowing ball is stopped and shrink. The glowing ball is getting really small and disappearing. In the glowing ball, Hades' voice says he'll survive. Rami's voice says Jay is in danger. The glowing ball is rising and growing, and Hades' voice is says. The glowing ball becomes Hades' shape. At first, the three merged body become Hades' form, and his face is cracked open. This form turns into Rami form. Rami form is takes control of the Transcriptomes surrounding the Intersecting Space, and then rush out to save Jay. The Transcriptomes' face are turn into Hades. Gatsu says to Max that Hades, Honma, Rami are must've been some sort of a fusion in the form of Mating and he can't explain how it works but of all the incidents that took place in an Intersecting Space, there have been ones with a similar outcome like this known as it. Max thinks the thing was clearly controlling the other Transcriptomes, and it has to be a Super-Transcriptome and he has only heard stories of, and there's only one way to overpower that abomination. The Super-Transcriptome and Transcriptomes use Teleportation and Cube. The Super-Transcriptome is in the fish tank. A priest asks does Ran really think that this fused creature can help the courier district of Quanxs, and there're too many of them and they're a bunch of outsiders with no faiths so does he think this will work. Ran answers the Super-Transcriptome will manage the Quanxs there and by simultaneously controlling the Transcriptomes that overpower them, it'll work. Ran says sometimes the Super-Transcriptome might get be overloaded but there will be extra equipment in place, along with the security dispatch from the church, and it's not that hard to control a group because they only need to set a few examples, strike fear into their hearts, and they'll submit, and especially those who think they're so smart are also quick to give up, and with that misbelief, they're imprisoning themselves. Ran appears with Yahwah shape and interferes in Hades' consciousness. Hades asks Yahwah can help him get out of here. Yahwah says Hades already forgotten all those days he's stuck inside a box so compared to then, he should be grateful as it's now. Hades says he was in a box and then he locked up all those bastards who locked him up and tortured him. Hades' memory and his body are fading away and wants to escape the fear, but Yahwah says right now the outside world is filled with maniacs who seek to avenge their deceased family and most of them are stronger than him. Yahwah says Hades can stay here until things settle down outside and as long as he keep in mind that he's in a box, his body won't melt away so it'll help him and all he need to do here's just relax and enjoy a happy dream. Yahwah says Hades can remember his last dream where he locked up all those annoying pricks inside boxes or blew their heads off. Hades says that was so good. Ran says he can learn to enjoy the moment and the freedom outside the box. But Hades thinks he still wants to get out of here. Ran tries to keep Hades' consciousness with mention of box because he can't to be reveal Yahwah's outside, and losing his Cube ability. Hades thinks this is just a bigger box so he want to get out of here. Hades is disappears and Honma is appears. Ran appears with the Duke shape and interferes in Honma's consciousness. The Duke orders Honma should keep Rami safe no matter what and he doesn't let Hades wake up from his dream and escape, and right there at the borderline between her consciousness and subconsciousness. 10 months ago In A Dog of Pamana (1), Blackout (4), Dike (310) - Ch.1310, Dike went to frequent bar. Dike has a contract with someone and forced to get a job Silverquick. They wear trench coat. At this time, their shape were different from that of real Adam, in volume 1, it was modified to real Adam shape. 4 months ago They swarm about everywhere in Silverquick Headquarters (HQ, Sliverquick's Station 7). Adams are reveals Quanx deliverers' hip and spanks if they use Quanx skills in the HQ. If Quanx deliverers attack Adam with the Quanx skills, it'll go through. It's also no physical attacks worked. Marvic has used Quanx ability in the HQ, so he has spanked by Adam. According to the Blackout, Silverquick's control system is filled with loopholes. So Yahwah created Adams. In Band of Brothers, They spanks Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, and Edrei. 1 month ago Denma has Adam punching bag he received by Cell. In 11. A.E. link, they can Interplanetary Teleportation. It was revealed at the Savoy Gaal that it's Transcriptome. It looks white with the Georg filter. It's also no physical attacks worked. Mirai shows Aaron to the Georg filter with them. Aaron sees this and praises Mirai. Aaron says "How brilliant. Where did you find this?" In Volume 2, it changed to "This is familiar... Yes, I'm looking at him again." Gaal defeats them with the booster gun that Mirai gave him. Edel catches Gaal. At night, he takes out a meal table with food in his pocket and makes a party to Edrei's safe return. All the rest except Arcel sing together while drunk together. Edel pulls out the caught Gaal by mistake and takes it off to the side. Adam who's playing together touched it and then it's hit by the booster gun that Gaal shot. Denma sees this. In (13), except for Edrei, they're witnesses Gaal when he defeating Adam. Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. After Cell reported to Yahwah, he surprises all Adams are had to be the ones who were sent off to guard the rescue ship for supervisor Edrei. In Pigear (28), Yahwah orders it to terminate unit Jet. It's tries to decapitates Jet's neck. The directors of Silverquick station-7 call Yahwah because he didn't report the Gaal's booster guns. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to the Internal Affairs yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Adam is still standing because it hasn't ordered Yahwah to return. When Yahwah stops, also it stops. So Yahwah seems to controls them. In 14. A.E. (1), One firefighter takes a position to hit the ball. In the distance, there's Adam who had stood like a pose throwing ball. It's seems to out of control by being trapped in a box like a cube by Yahwah. In God's Lover (3), when Ballack start an argument with his green friends for the revenge of his broken leg, Golden hair pulls Ballack and his friends' heads off with his bare hands, he's taken by them. And the one spanks Jet. They beats the Golden hair, Eunguy. Yahwah appears directly in a muscular build and beats Eunguy. At this time, they're embarrassed. Hoon arrives at Silverquick, and they applaud the newcomers. In A Catnap (170) - Ch.492, Edrei tries to eat a cookie, but a cockroach is above so he removes it by his Quanx ability. But Edrei recognizes he used his Quanx ability, he blocks his hip and he sticks to the wall and he thinks that, he doesn't want to get slapped in the butt because it feels so different every time. Edrei feels strange because it isn't appear. In Yahwah's dream, she sees Soy and Jay and sheds tear. At this time, Edrei's Eve laughs suddenly, and Edrei looks querulous. Maybe Edrei had something like this before. All Eves are laugh. In other words, Yahwah can't detect Quanx abilities when she takes a catnap, and they can't appear. In 16. A.E. (1-1), they beats Eunguy. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (3), Eunguy beats Jet. Jet tries to use the gravity crush, but he's appears. Yahwah says this is a sheer hand-to-hand combat so no Quanx ability allowed. He sits and watches their fight. He beats them. Yahwah says they say that bring Dike to El is too obvious, and he owns them, so he's the one who decides whether them live or die, so they just die. In Carlburn, Uriel, with they're meet Hador. Pfff says it's okay when he use his Quanx ability in Silverquick. Buzz cut says Pfff should stop it. Pfff uses his Psychokinesis Quanx ability to floats a pencil, and he says no marshmallow in the Silverquick so nothing happened. Buzz cut also uses his Psychokinesis Quanx ability to floats a pencil, but he appears and tries to spank his ass. Buzz cut shouts that Pfff is the one who started it so the marshmallow should spank him, not him. Yahwah checks this, and thinks that makes two of them among the latest recruits and he feel like this is happening more and more often, and if a Quanx ability is used inside Silverquick, the system is set to detect it as a physical anomaly and send out a Transcriptome there way immediately, but for some reason, for every hundred Quanxs, there's always one those Transcriptomes can't pick up, and apart from the reason this keeps happening, the Holy See's command continues to dismiss his reports on this matter, all he can does is to get rid of those uncontrollable potential threats one at a time, making it look like an accident, right now, there's one thing left to check before he add any more names to Bahel's hit list, Pfff, and Hoon. Hoon lengthens his neck with his Quanx ability. Blue skull 13 is surprised and says they're inside to HQ. When marshmallow isn't showing up, Blue skull 13 thinks that's strange. Current time Volume 8 In Kuan's Fridge (2) - Ch.533, Yahwah says Randolph has walked by Dike a couple of times, and he has a Neuro-scanner on the back of his head, and he heard him need to take him to someone with his body and mind intact, but just so the Silverquick are clear, they didn't do this to him, and he was already like this when Uriel, the manager in charge of their contracts, found him, and he was founded with his brain transferred to a child's body, and story goes that he was a part of an experiment waiting to be disposed of. Uriel says the people get off in an orderly fashion. They arrive to Silverquick. They're doing back somewhere again because Denma have something to take care of. Denma finds the Eve. Denma thinks the Eve completely stopped functioning. Denma thinks if he's going to blame this on Silverquick, then Eve is no exception, 'To cover up, they took care of Eve too.' it'll be more believable this way. Denma finds a laser knife and cuts the Eve's head. Denma thinks he's sorry and the Eve was always kind to him. Denma thinks if he's going to convince Quanxs in the Headquarter, he need images that'd show his intention, and restoring and editing images in memory must be followed by persuasion and business like those Apple guys. Denma sees the Eve's severed head, and thinks if one of those Transcriptomes did this, the cut should be smoother around the edges. Blue skull 13 asks him to arrest Hador. He Adam arrests Hador. Blue skull 13 calls to a priest and says something. The priest says to Hador that someone wants to speak with him. The priest orders to him that time is up, and get ready to enter the solitary confinement. The priest put a patch on Hador's arm and says, this is has two uses, one is for nutritional supplement while he's in there, and the other is for killing himself, and press this button when it gets too scary or if he can't stand it anymore, and he says to him to come this way. He hugs Hador and goes to the priest's way. Hador swears, and he throws him in the room, and the door is closed. Denma sees something and drops a pencil and he's terrified. They're sitting in the box. Volume 9 Mustache sees them and asks Denma to that's his company's Transcriptomes. Denma answers the beheaded Quanxs they saw at the entrance of this fridge may also be their work. Denma thinks how Silverquick could push someone over the edge like this. Denma vomits. Mustache teleports and pokes to them. Denma surprises and says Mustache is Quanx expert but he's doing something, so he'll outta here. Mustache teleports again and says the Transcriptomes are all dormant, and their connection with their partners must've severed when they got locked up in here, and each of them individually correspond with a Quanx, and they may all look alike, but each of them has a specific partner, in other words, the people can think of a Transcriptome as a phenomenon where the so-called Super-Transcriptome or a Transcriptome controller recognizes a physical anomaly, and he heard they see a Quanx as an empty hole, and they've the ability to manifest an image, something that can fill up that empty hole in their own way, simply put, Transcriptome is an inner image taken form. Jiro thinks that what the hell Mustache is saying. Mustache explains that when the Quanx inside the cognitive region dies, and the hole gets filled up, it's natural for the physical form of a Transcriptome to disappear shortly after. Denma grabs Mustache by the collar and asks that is he saying it's safe in Kuan's Fridge or not. Mustache answers to Denma that if the Transcriptomes weren't dormant, he thinks they'd just sit there like that. Denma says they look like they're gonna come at him any second. Mustache says to Denma that those beheaded Quanxs at the entrance, the ones from his company, his bet is that they entered here with their partner Transcriptomes, but once they got disconnected from their partner Quanxs, they must've remained faithful to their basic instincts to kill Quanxs while they were here, and the quantum communication is disabled in here, if a partner Quanx dies, the Transcriptome manifested by the controller should disappear as well, however, the Transcriptome controller can't sense the Quanx's death nor the physical anomaly being resolved, that's why they're still around with their systems shut down, so they can't disappear nor move. Denma lies on the ground and says it still doesn't add up, then who piled up all those heads there, and if what Mustache is saying were to be true, it shouldn't there be heads and torsos rolling on the ground all over the place, and even the Transcriptomes for that matter, and he bet the Quanxs ran for their lives, as for the Transcriptomes who went after them they must've stopped dead on their track the moment their partner Quanx was killed by another Transcriptome, maybe it was the spider robots at the entrance, and the heads were piled up so neatly, it doesn't make sense either, most of all, if all the Transcriptomes were to be stopped, the last two pairs have to kill each other's Quanx at the same time, but a neat execution in the middle of all that mayhem, he doesn't think so. Mustache says to Denma that he's right, and in other to make sense of this situation, there had to have been a last pair who cleaned up all this mess afterwards, and if they come across another dead Quanx from his company, he must've been the last survivor, and if not, that means him and his Transcriptome are still inside this fridge. At this time, somewhere the boxes were poured, the last survivor's Transcriptome strikes a box and sees something and he surprises.}} In (82), he appears. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), Gosan sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police (Centum) Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. The fifth son of Hyponne family calls and says to Soobin that a strike from courier service employees turned into a violent protest and he doesn't know exactly what's going on though, all he knows is that it also stopped the logistics business at other Silverquick's stations, and it's also affecting their schedules indirectly. Abilities *Teleportation **Interplanetary Teleportation *Cube Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Uriel and Adams Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation. Default skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Water attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description The transcriptome that Yahwah controls to manage Silverquick. It looks like a ricecake (Garaetteok), and Quanx ability doesn't work. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Adam is playable character. Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Sacredness Attack Power: 3.13K *Skills Get Spanked (궁디팡팡, Gungdipangpang) ★ Type.1 - Activates with a 20% chance. - Inflicts 88% sacred damage. - Can't be avoided. - Ground attribute damage reduction ignore. - (If it's hit) Fixed to opponant's next attack damage 1 (with a 30% chance). - (If it's hit) Seal opponent's skill 1 turn. ★ Light attribute increased by 64. ★ Skill cool time: 36 turns. Aesthetics of Compression (압축의 미학, Apchugui mihak) ★ Type.1 - Activates with a 17% chance. - Inflicts 114% sacred damage. - Can't be avoided. - Ground attribute damage reduction ignore. ★ Skill cool time: 36 turns. Hades, Transcriptome Adam: If they play simultaneously, they'll be activated. *Promotion 1Lv: Fire+2 Ground+1 Water+1 Light+2: Hero's critical damage +500 2Lv: Fire+2 Ground+4 Water+3 Light+5: Hero's invincibleness +500 3Lv: Fire+2 Ground+7 Water+4 Light+12: Hero's attack +10% 4Lv: Fire+3 Ground+15 Water+7 Light+15: Hero's defense +10% 5Lv: Fire+4 Ground+22 Water+7 Light+25: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Fire+4 Ground+26 Water+9 Light+38: Hero's HP +15% 7Lv: Fire+6 Ground+32 Water+11 Light+51: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Adam Sandbag (아담 샌드백, Adam saendeubaek) Level: 1/1260 Power Up Level: 0/7 Hero: Transcriptome Adam *Strengthening Attributes 1Lv: Ground+2 Water+1 Light+4［Hero's critical damage +500］ 2Lv: Fire+2 Ground+5 Water+1 Light+9［Hero's invincibleness +500］ 3Lv: Fire+3 Ground+7 Water+3 Light+17［Hero's attack +10%］ 4Lv: Fire+6 Ground+10 Water+5 Light+25［Hero's defense +10%］ 5Lv: Fire+6 Ground+20 Water+7 Light+33［Hero's critical effect +50%］ 6Lv: Fire+8 Ground+27 Water+7 Light+47［Hero's HP +15%］ 7Lv: Fire+10 Ground+34 Water+7 Light+64［Combo+10%］ In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Adam Sandbag is a treasure. *Hero's Introduction Adam's family presents their 1st single, "Everybody... ...get spanked!" These are Transcriptomes created to control deliverers in Silverquick. Transcriptomes originally exist in various forms, but when made by Silverquick, they've a white ricecake (Garaetteok) (or marshmallow) shape. If the deliverer uses abilities in Silverquick, they appear and attack from anywhere. In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Transcriptome Adam is a playable hero. Trivia *The name Adam comes from the biblical character Adam. And the word Adam is Hebrew אָדָם origin. It means "man" and "a person". Yahwah create Adam and Eve. *Fan arts **June 30, 2010 **May 19, 2013 - Source **May 11, 2014 - Source **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 24, 2014 - (Spoiler) **June 4, 2015 **October 21, 2015 **~ 2015 **September 15, 2016 **November 11, 2016 **February 7, 2017 **December 29, 2017 - Source (Korean) *Team Imitatros makes them as the 3D models. **Gaal and His Bro **link (Korean) **link **link *The author drew him when he signed. **November 16, 2017 *In Volume 2, Adam put its face on the cover. He appeared with other Denma characters in the air safety video produced by collaboration with Naver Webtoon in Air Seoul. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Silverquick